


I'll be back

by galravibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galravibes/pseuds/galravibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story was like one<br/>I once read in a poetry book.<br/>And so I decided<br/>ours would be a poem too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be back

Once upon a time  
a new school year started.  
With no amusement,  
nor a bit of faith,  
I would soon discover  
how the story would change.

I didn't have any dreams.  
I didn't have any fantasies.  
Yet I suddenly felt  
how my world grew wider.

I met you  
and I couldn't believe it.  
Gold eyes, white hair;  
big body, bigger heart.

You saw me  
and someone for the first time saw me;  
my presence didn't go unnoticed,  
you saw my invisible self.

And you smiled at me,  
and I did't know how to react,  
so I didn't react at all,  
yet you kept staring at me.

Days passed, seasons changed.  
We were teammates, always together.  
Bonds grew stronger, even tighter.  
We fought side by side, and you never left that side.

I couldn't put my heart into words:  
my voice always trembled,  
my speech was useless  
and my mind was pure confusion.

And I spent so much time like this,  
and time should not be taken for granted,  
and life showed me once more  
that I was late and nothing could be done.  
Or at least, that's what I thought.

You were the light that guided my life.  
You were the light that guided my soul.  
You were the light that made me realise  
this world was not dark at all.

But one day you had to leave.  
And that day I had to stay.  
And as the tears fell from my eyes,  
your hand approched my face.  
I leaned onto the touch.  
I hold on to the words:  
"I promise I'll be back".

And time went forward.  
And conversations never ended.  
And promises never broke,  
for that's the power of love.

And then one day,  
after a long long time,  
you appeared in front of me  
and told me with no hesitation  
"I'm back".

And my arms wrapped around you.  
And my weight made your body fell,  
and so did mine  
alongside yours.

And you laughed,  
and your eyes were shinny,  
and I kissed you,  
and you kissed me.

Two people  
breathing each other,  
tasting each other,  
unraveling the obvious but hidden feelings.

And that's when I discovered  
that I loved you,  
and you loved me.  
Oh, how oblivious we were.

Honest thoughts first,  
I'd never have expected love,  
yet here I am,  
with this story under my arm.

Once upon a time,  
two fools fell in love;  
one was light,  
the other was not.

But they complemented each other,  
they brought up the other's best,  
they were perfect together,  
this is how the story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this bokuaka poem. Feel free to comment if you like it.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
